One-on-one discussions are made with biological workers in order: (a) To gain an understanding of the biological problem at hand. (b) To educate the biomedical scientists in the capabilities and limitations of mass spectrometry as a potential tool for assisting in the solution of their biological problems. (c) To work together on the biological problem. (d) To prepare papers describing the findings. Consultations with more than 100 individual scientists were carried out. Frequently each scientist needed multiple consultations.